Shikoba Oxendine
Shikoba Oxendine Is a demonic born warlock and the lover to Tigre Jimenez and have a child named Tatianna. Background Early Life Teenage Years First Year at Jacinthe Second Year at Jacinthe Third Year at Jacinthe Four Year at Jacinthe Graduation Adulthood Appearance Tattoos Personality Powers Basic Powers Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Spell Amplification: User can increase the strength, duration, and potential of spells, making them more powerful and durable than usual. * Spell Creation: The user is capable of creating brand-new spells and using them, sometimes on the fly. * Spell Destabilization: Users are able to make a spell unstable in order to alter its properties. When used on their own spells, they can increase its destructiveness in exchange for accuracy, duration, or range to be reduced. When used on others' spells, users can cause them to fail or backfire. * Spell Mixture: Users of this power can combine spells together to create a fused effect. This differs from Power Mixture in that it only fuses individual spells and not the complete power. * Spell Negation: The user can negate any and all forms of spells ranging from the most powerful of spells to least and faint spells, possibly dispelling them completely. * Spell Reflection: Users can reflect the spells of others, usually back at the source or aside to a safe distance. Potion Making: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. Demon Sorcerer Powers * Dark Arts: User can utilize the Dark Art: a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic per se, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other people while advancing the user's own state. Users often reject social convention and the status quo, which some suggest is in a search for spiritual freedom. As a part of this, they embrace magical techniques and practices that would traditionally be viewed as taboo and are generally willing to go farther than most would even consider if it serves their ends. ** Conjuration: The user can cast spells which can summon any form of creatures, items, spirits, demons, deities or elements. ** Curse Empowerment: User can increase their own physical and spiritual prowess via a negative supernatural affliction they have, this power usually activates when the user exhibits strong negative emotion or distress. As the user masters the power, the negative effects of the mystical affliction become less apparent as the victim's body becomes more assimilative to the curse. When the curse or affliction is removed from the user their powers will disappear until the curse is re-initiated. ** Darkness Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. ** Hell-Fire Manipulation: The users can generate and manipulate the cursed flames of Hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in some way noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the depths of Hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact or instead cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. ** Hypnosis: The user is able to affect or directly influence other people's minds to their commands. ** Magical Combat: The user is able to infuse magic with physical attacks, using mystical magical energies to blast away and hex opponents and strengthen attacks. One can uses any type of magic (like vectorial magic to gives impulses to hit the opponent with a heavy attack, elemental to gives elemental based combat or enhances the self physical strength). Some cases superlative magics like wing magic gives thus power by using tackle spells (Enhanced speed and strength-like spells), transformation magic (transforms the body parts in weapons) and size alteration magic (to gives a magical altered strength). ** Negative Energy Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate dark energy, usually drawn from inter-dimensional or other similar sources. It can be channeled to a variety of effects as an absence of light, a solid, gaseous and/or liquid substance that can be shaped/manifested in various ways. Unlike Darkness Manipulation, which draws from the similar source, dark energy focuses on direct, destructive and violently outwards directed aspect of the spectrum.: ** Sealing: The user is able seal objects like living beings, spells, tools and/or weapons, etc. within another object or person and release them when needed. If the sealed object has a power of its own (Mythical Physiology, Powerful Objects, etc.) possessor may be able to tap into that power. * Demonic Force Manipulation: The user of this power possesses and is able to use strong demonic power. This ability not only grants the user great strength, abilities, and control over numerous variations of demonic energies, but also allows them to overpower weaker demons as well as rival that of powerful demonic entities. ** Chaos Manipulation: User can control all the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing them to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. They are able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits as well as containing it, so it doesn't spread or spreads only on desired way. ** Dark Chi Manipulation: Users are able to control chi that has been tainted by negative energy a.k.a evil. Due to this, they gain access to powerful dark abilities and forces that are able to give the user incredible power. However, the user's force of will, compassion, and sanity are all lost due to being over taken by evil, eventually leaving them to feel nothing except anger and hatred, and becoming driven by their most aggressive instincts. *** Dark Chi Magic: Users are able to utilize their dark chi into the form of magic such as spells and incantations. ** Demonic Magic: The user is capable of using demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. This type of magic is usually used by a dark and evil entity or those related to them. ** Disguise Mastery: The user possesses remarkable prowess in disguise and acting that makes them able to easily blend in to society. ** Energy Assimilation: User can transmute any form of matter into energy which they can absorb and manipulate in several ways, such as expelling the energy offensively and/or defensively or using it to enhance their physical conditioning. ** Immortality: Users possess an infinite life span, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Some users are the defensive type, simply preventing such damage from appearing (invulnerability/protection), while others are the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them. ** Portal Creation: User can open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent locations. This may be done in a very neat manner, such as connecting two doorways in the universe, or it may be done very sloppily like breaking a rift in the space time continuum. They may use Dimensional Manipulation to tear a tiny hole through two universes, use Spatial Manipulation to overlap two points in the universe or open a black hole or a worm hole connecting those two points. This ability may come in the form of a "Portable Portal", which allows users to make instant holes in anything the circle can be stuck to. Offensively, user can create vortexes to suck in objects. ** Trickster: User is (or can draw power from) a Trickster: a god, goddess, spirit, man, woman, or anthropomorphic animal who plays tricks or otherwise disobeys normal rules and conventional behavior. The Trickster openly questions and mocks authority, encourages impulse and enthusiasm, seeks out new ideas and experiences, destroys convention and complacency, and promotes chaos and unrest. At the same time, the trickster brings new knowledge and wisdom. Even when punished horribly for their effrontery, their indomitable spirit (or sheer foolishness) keeps them coming back for more. * Elemental Manipulation/Elemental Breath/Elemental Affinity/Elemental Mimicry ** Air Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. *** Wind Generation: The user can generate winds, or flow of gases on a large scale, of varying intensity. ** Earth Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate earth and "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. *** Earthquake Generation: The user can create earthquakes at will. ** Electricity Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. *** Thunder Manipulation: User of this ability can manipulate the shockwaves caused by lightning during a storm, known as thunder, to deal deadly and possibly concussive results. They can release thunder energy to make someone deaf by busting their eardrums, or even make organs burst, killing the opponent. ** Fire Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. *** Fire Breath: The user is able to generate and manipulate fire within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from the mouth. ** Moon Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a moon, including its gravity and the effects it has on planet, reflective surface, time-keeping, etc. and use its lunar energy. Given that it is the brightest object in the sky after the Sun, Moons prominence in the sky and its regular cycle of phases have, since ancient times, made the Moon an important cultural influence on language, calendars, art and mythology. The Moon's gravitational influence produces the ocean tides and the minute lengthening of the day. The Moon's current orbital distance, about thirty times the diameter of Earth, causes it to appear almost the same size in the sky as the Sun, allowing it to cover the Sun nearly precisely in total solar eclipses. *** Gravitation Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate gravitation, a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, and gravitons, hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. User can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. They can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. ** Mountain Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate the mountains and everything in them, including all the aspects of the mountains, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. Mountains include also the very coldest, highest of places, and the darkest, deepest places of the mountain. *** Mountain Adaptation: User is able to survive and adapt to mountain environments where the air is thin, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, high air-pressure tolerance, a high cold tolerance and an immunity to the effects of vertigo or similar disorientation as well as the ability to move on the mountains without artificial help. ** Sky Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate the sky and everything in it, including all the aspects of the weather, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. *** Atmospheric Adaptation: The user’s lungs acclimatize and breathe in/on any gaseous mediums, whether hostile or deficient, users lungs also filter away non-gaseous substances such as dust, asbestos, etc. They can breathe toxic gases instead of oxygen and survive mountain, aerial, or terrene air deficiency, which are among the longest and most painful deaths the average human can suffer. ** Water Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. *** Water Mimicry: User is made up of or can transform their body completely into water. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of water, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. * Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. Possessions Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Oxendine Family Category:Demonic Warlock Category:The Penatrators Category:Jacinthe Institute of Witchcraft Students